


His First, His Last

by WhiteGems



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGems/pseuds/WhiteGems
Summary: He met her first and loved her last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Naruto does not belong to me.

The first time Sasuke called, Itachi knew something was different when he was being more evasive than usual.

The second time Sasuke called, Itachi had tried to subtlety coax it out of him, but his little brother would not relent.

The third time Sasuke called, Itachi threatened to fly to America himself before Sasuke finally conceded.

Apparently a girl was the cause of Sasuke's problem, a Hyuuga to be exact. They met when she had fallen into his arms, after pulling back a senile old man from on-coming traffic. He had been smitten, she had not. Once she had finished apologising profusely and enquiring about his welfare, she had run off – without asking his name, or providing hers. But he knew those eyes and he knew the internet, thus Sasuke the stalker was borne.

He found out where she studied, so would casually visit the surrounding cafes in the hope of seeing her there. He found out where she worked, when said visits eventually led him to her shop. He found out who she didn't like after many, many, many (terrible) coffees later; when he finally asked her out. She said 'No'.

The fourth time Sasuke called, Itachi discovered that he was dating someone else. He was happy that his little brother had gotten over his one-sided crush. It was his first Christmas alone in America, so it was nice to know he wouldn't be completely by himself.

xxxxxx

The first time Itachi called, Sasuke sensed something was wrong when he stuttered out his greeting. Itachi never stuttered. Sasuke put it down to too much alcohol over the festive period.

The second time Itachi called, Sasuke knew something was wrong when his tone was softer than normal.

The third time Itachi called, Sasuke threatened to leak his personal number to their fangirls if his celibate other brother didn't spill. He eventually yielded.

Apparently Itachi had met a girl. She was spending the Christmas holidays with her family and they locked eyes at a business function. It was love at first sight.

They had danced the night away and kissed under the mistletoe. Itachi had asked her to continue her studies in Japan, she had agreed. Hinata and him were now dating.

Sasuke told him it was fine, he was happy for his ni-san. Sasuke never told him that he still followed her and that him dating another girl was just an act to get Itachi off his case.

The fourth time Itachi called was to invite Sasuke to his wedding.

xxxxxxxx

The first time she called Sasuke, it was to thank him for this wedding gift. It was the least he could do after work commitments kept him away.

The second time she called Sasuke, it was to thank him for her son's gift. He had spent a pretty penny but it was worth it to hear her beaming voice.

The third time she called Sasuke, was to congratulate him on his engagement. He had to move on after all.

The last time she called Sasuke, was to inform him of Itachi's illness. He had flown back the next day.

Xxxxx

The first time he saw her was at the hospital, holding Itachi's hand. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, even with her red puffy eyes and weight loss.

The second time he saw her, was to inform her that he was coming home for good – without his fiancée.

The third time he saw her, was three months later, when he asked her out again. And again and again until she agreed.

The last time he saw her, he told her she would always be his first and last love. He would repeat those words until her eyes closed for the last time. She was just as beautiful in her old age as she was when they first met.

He would follow her a few days later because he was always following her.


	2. Chapter 2

X-X

Ino bobbed her head along to the radio as her father cursed his way through peak-hour traffic. Their car was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, but Ino didn't mind – it was far better than what the pedestrians had to endure outside. Rain and lashing wind was not conducive to a nice walk, no matter how many layers of protection one might have. Ino counted herself blessed that she was chauffeured to school every day, but she wished her father had better tastes in cars.

Hinata was always driven around in style and though Ino did not resent her circumstances, she could not help but be a tiny bit jealous, especially when a familiar luxury vehicle was parked not far away. Her friend's daily morning cravings were legendary but it still never ceased to amaze her how much Neji was willing to accommodate his beloved cousin.

Spoiled was probably the more accurate term because that was definitely the case. Even on a day like today, Ino had no doubt that Neji was inside that fancy bakery purchasing Hinata's favourite cinnamon rolls. Her suspicions were confirmed when said Hyuuga exited with a small box in his arms and an umbrella in the other but no sign of the girl. Craning her neck to peer into the sleek Mercedes, Ino was not surprised to see a bundled up and still asleep Hinata. How the girl could sleep so contentedly in such a confined space, Ino did not know, but Neji obviously had a hand in her comfort.

Ino would never admit it out loud, but sometimes, Hinata really irked her. The girl had it too easy and she was spoiled rotten. And it was all that pretty boy Neji's fault.

She would never admit that she wanted a boy like Neji to spoil her too.

.

.

.

Karin munched on her curry katsu-don lazily as her fork idly circled her bowl. It tasted decent enough, more inviting than Ino's salad or Sakura's weird creation but she just did not have the appetite to finish. On the other side of the table, Hinata was gleefully tucking into her yoghurt as an empty Bento lay discarded beside her.

Karin did not understand how the petite girl could indulge in snacks all day, finish off a large lunch and still maintain her slim figure. The last time she had enquired about her weight, every male at the table had given her a threatening glare, Sasuke included. It had honestly been an innocent question; Karin just really wanted to know how she did it but she figured it was just the Hyuuga genes.

Those damn Hyuuga genes that turned every male into a puddle of goo whenever she blinked those wide, teary eyes and smiled her wobbly smile. Neji was practically putty in her hands on a normal day, but her sad face was a whole 'nother level. He did not discriminate when it came to dishing out punishment either. Female or not, she would have gotten a tongue lashing, or worse, if Hinata had not intervened.

Karin did not like the Hyuuga girl but she had to concede that the princess had talent. Her shy and innocent persona would have been annoying on anyone else, but Hinata pulled it off with aplomb. It didn't help that she was also infuriatingly sweet, drawing males to her like moths to a flame.

Yes, Karin could admit that she really disliked the girl.

.

.

.

Sakura did not want to attend another College party. She had naively thought that her rambunctious male friends would have matured after High school but she was sorely wrong.

They were worse.

Naruto, Kiba and Lee were now likely alcoholics with the amount of liquor they were downing and though Sasuke and Shikamaru were marginally better, it was only Neji that refrained from imbibing. Neji, like Hinata, preferred to spend most weekends at home.

Sakura would have preferred to stay at home too if she was given a glitzy apartment like the Hyuugas but she and everyone else, settled on crashing there instead. Hinata was always generous with her hospitality and even if Neji was somewhat displeased, he always caved in to Hinata's wishes. It wasn't like they doing anything exciting anyway.

Hinata was either reading, knitting or cooking whilst Neji was constantly working on his papers. For two young adults with money to spare, they lived a very boring life.

It was such a waste.

Hinata's closet was filled with designer labels, her jewellery case dripping in diamonds, but she was content to sit at home in her shorts and singlets. Neji could be getting laid with any girl he wanted, but he was also content to have a quiet evening at home.

Sakura never pushed the issue because deep down, she knew that she did not like competition. And she could admit that Hinata was definitely competition…to Sasuke's heart.

.

.

.

Tenten was not usually a fan of nightclubs with its blaring music and questionable patrons, but she was willing to put that aside and enjoy herself tonight, self-control be damned. Graduating College was a milestone after all and even if she was more comfortable in sweatpants, she was going to let her hair down and go all out tonight. Her tight little blue number was flattering and she hoped that Neji would finally appreciate her for the woman she was.

Seeing Lee's excited hands waving frantically towards the door, Tenten turned her heads to watch the object of her affections nod in their direction. Before Tenten could catch his attention, his arms reached behind him to gather Hinata by his side.

The blunette was fitted in a beautiful white off the shoulder dress, her hair in waves and though Tenten felt like a million bucks, that quickly diminished the moment she saw the gorgeous cousins make their appearance. Hinata had curves that Ino would kill for and hair that shone like midnight water, but it was the way that Neji held her that had Tenten's heart clenching in sorrow.

She would never be the apple of Neji's eyes. Not with the way he drank in the sight of Hinata, or how he held her so possessively. Sasuke might have a chance with his longstanding crush on the younger Hyuuga but Tenten knew the same would never apply to Neji.

He was cold and unwavering, but deep down, Tenten knew that he cared deeply and he loved intensely. It was a shame his love was not directed towards her.

Tenten hated to admit that Hinata was the luckiest girl in the world.

.

.

.

Hinata smiled politely as the finely dressed women around her engaged in small talk. She was expected to participate and mingle with her father's associates but her heart was just not in it tonight. Sasuke had given her an ultimatum before he left on business and while she wanted to reciprocate his feelings, she knew they were not meant to be.

Sasuke was perfect, he was every girl's dream but….

A quiet rumble shook her out of her musings as nervous shrieks echoed across the ballroom. Tokyo was famous for its many earthquakes and though its citizens had learnt to live with the little tremors, Hinata could not help but seek her cousin for comfort.

Her eyes found him near the Grand staircase, teeth and fists clenched as he listened intently on his phone. Hinata did not want to concern him when he looked so engrossed in his conversation, but another wave of vibration sent shivers down her spine. She did not want to be afraid, was not normally afraid with him by her side, but the sway of the large chandelier above him made her chest squeeze in alarm.

She could not lose him.

He had always been her constant, her champion.

Her everything.

She could never say the words out loud, especially when the world rejected whatever they had. But as the chandelier came crashing down and the noise drowned out her cries, she hoped that her actions could prove what her silence could not.

It was selfish, Hinata would admit, but she hoped he knew how much he meant to her.

.

.

.

Neji never liked the colour red. It taunted him with its connotations of love and passion and now, it tore him apart with the hue of her blood.

The moment she fell into his arms with the crimson liquid pouring from her body, he knew she would not survive. And he would not either. They were always together in life and he would ensure that they would remain together in death. She was his curse and torment but she was also his greatest blessing.

Loving her had never been a choice; his heart abandoned him the moment he saw her and even with her passing Neji knew it would rather perish than return to a hell without her.

There would never be anyone else, could never be anyone else.

Her eyes and lips beckoned him to leave, to live but she had to know that he could not breathe in a world where she no longer existed. He would always be by her side, no matter where they were.

As the walls crumbled and the fire raged around him, Neji could finally admit that her lips tasted like heaven.


End file.
